Spiced Drinks
by Ally R. Swan
Summary: Regina thought she would be spending the holidays alone because of Drizella's curse. Until one man walks into Roni's bar. Outlaw Queen Holiday One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. Everything belongs to ABC and Disney.**

* * *

Regina's POV

It was Christmas Eve night and I was at Roni's, working the bar. I imagine that this is what I will continue to do throughout the holidays. I did not have any plans and I did not have anyone else I would be spending time with. Except the drunken idiots who come in here and order shots. As they say, _screw egg nog, peppermint schnapps is the true holiday drink._ They weren't my favorite but I wasn't going to judge. The drunks will have a more enjoyable holiday than I will be working this bar alone.

As I was wiping off the counter, Henry came into the bar with Lucy. "Hey Roni, do you have that to-go order?" Henry asked as Lucy sat down at the counter.

"It's almost ready." I told him. "Would you guys like something to drink while you wait? I'll throw in a few hot chocolates on the house." I offered and instantly Lucy turned to Henry with a big smile. He seemed unable to refuse.

"You don't have to do that, Roni." Henry said.

"Please?" Lucy pleaded.

"I mean I can't say 'no' to cocoa, but I can pay for them." Henry corrected. It seemed even under this curse and under the impression that Lucy isn't his child, she still has him wrapped around her finger in one way or another. It helped that things were going well for him and Jacinda.

"Forget it, kid." I replied as I put two mugs of cocoa on the counter. Lucy grabbed hers quickly. "On the house. Consider it a Christmas present."

"Last time I checked I'm not a kid." Henry responded as he took a sip. He was always going to be a kid to me even if he was grown up; he is _my_ kid. "Wow, this is great. Thanks Roni."

"I know. I made it." I responded and then the cook came out with their to-go order. "So do you guys have any plans for the holidays?" I was interested. I wanted to know how my family would be spending the holidays even if I couldn't be with them.

"I rented this cabin about an hour away. It's going to be nice and quiet. Big fireplace." Henry explained. "Just a nice little getaway for the holidays for the three of us. Jacinda, Lucy, and I are all packed up and once Jacinda gets off work, we are going to head up that way."

"Sounds like a wonderful way to spend the holidays." I said, silently wishing I could join them. Getting away from everything around the Heights for a little while sounded wonderful.

"What about you Roni?" Henry asked. "Any plans?"

"You're looking at them." I replied as I took a shot. "I am just going to be here at the bar. Somebody's got to keep the holiday drunks happy."

"Really Roni?" Henry arched an eyebrow. "Not going anywhere? Nobody to spend it with?"

"Nobody."

"No special someone?" Henry smirked slightly. "I seem to remember one morning—" I cut Henry off before he could recall the morning he caught me coming into the bar after a night I spent getting _reacquainted_ with Facilier. That was a mistake and our other interactions after that night have only been in the interest of a distraction so Lucy could go into his apartment in hopes of finding something of use. He had been useful in curing Henry of the poison heart so when we find a way, we can break the curse, but otherwise I had no interest in that man. And the last thing I needed Henry doing is finding a way to scar his daughter over my mistakes. That night was something my granddaughter didn't need to know about.

"No." I said.

"Any family? What about Kelly?"

I shook my head. Though the offer had been extended. Zelena is going to spend the holidays with her daughter, but back in California with her fiancé, whom had made it clear that he truly loves her no matter what she has done. I am very happy that Zelena has found someone and is a making a family for herself; she deserves it. She had invited me to join them but I couldn't. It wouldn't feel right. Zelena deserved to enjoy the holidays with her family and not have to worry about me. I didn't want her to feel obligated just because I didn't have my family this holiday again.

"No family." I said. Not this time. With Drizella's curse still intact, Henry, like everyone else in the Heights, do not have their memories. That made this season a bit difficult personally but I could manage. I had been alone for countless holidays before and I could do it now and again.

"You should spend Christmas with us." Lucy suggested.

"Lucy..." Henry sighed.

"It's okay." I said and then looked to Lucy, giving her subtle knowing look. "Lucy, you enjoy your Christmas with your family. I'll be fine." Though I understood Lucy's offer more than Henry would at the moment. I knew her intentions were good. Lucy knew I was family and Henry just didn't remember. I knew she was trying to find us all a way to be together for the holidays and it was sweet, but I couldn't. Henry wouldn't understand it very well and honestly, with Drizella's curse still intact and having him not remember who I am, it would make spending the holidays with him too painful for me; I would much rather not this time.

"Are you sure you're not going to do anything Roni?" Henry asked. "Surely you could find something to do."

"You worry about your family, Henry. I'll be fine. I've done this before." I said, forcing a smile. "Now you guys better get out of here soon. I heard a storm may hit soon." That was the truth. Apparently we were going to get some snow and I didn't want their Christmas plans to be ruined because of the weather, of all things.

"Merry Christmas, Roni." Henry said as he drank the last bit of the cocoa and then took Lucy's hand, whom quickly followed. She waved at me before leaving the bar. I threw the mugs in the sink in the back and then wiped down the counter again.

"Merry Christmas." I sighed, shaking my head. I did not feel in the festive mood. Though I guess that's on me for not accepting the invitations, more specifically the one from my sister. The one family member I had that remembers. But I knew it was for the best that I didn't. There would be some way I could end up making it depressing. I probably would just think about Henry or another person whom I couldn't be with. That would just ruin another person's holiday and they didn't need that. I had to keep telling myself that staying here alone is for the best; I was trying to convince myself. Maybe if I got drunk enough like the idiots it would be easier to believe. The hours past and I stayed in the bar. I watched out the window as the storm started and continued to get worse. The winds were high and I could see all the snow falling. I knew it would be better if I got comfortable. I would likely be here for a while. I had heard the reports earlier so I knew the storm would continue to worsen through the night and because of that, there wouldn't be too many people stumbling in here.

And with that thought recent in my mind, the bell to the door of the bar rang. I was on the floor, cleaning up a glass that I dropped. _Of course, great timing_.

"Welcome to Roni's." I called out as I picked up the pieces as quick as I could. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"No worries." The reply came and I froze for a minute. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. _Of course you know it, Regina. You know everyone in the heights_. I pushed that thought away, though there was something about that voice that lingered in my mind. Oh well, I'd find out in a minute.

"Trying to get out of the storm?" I asked as I dumped the glass into the trash can and then picked up the few tiny fragments that remained.

"It seems we got caught on it." He said. "My car broke down and I figured my son and I better get someplace warm." He explained.

"Lucky for you, the heater hasn't broke yet." I responded. I was only half joking. This place had the habit of falling apart. But luckily the heat and power hasn't given out yet. Maybe luck is on my side this holiday when nothing else seems to be. "Okay," I said as I started to get to my feet. "What can I get—" I stopped as I turned to see who my customer was. It couldn't be real. That wasn't impossible. He—_they_ couldn't be here.

"Regina?" He asked, just staring at me for a moment.

"Robin." I said. And then I looked down at the boy, standing next to him. "Roland?" I thought for a moment, this had to be some cruel dream. They couldn't be here. Robin died years ago and we sent Roland back to the Sherwood Forest with the Merry Men. He had to be at least eighteen by now. They couldn't be here; not like this.

"What—what are you doing here?" Robin asked. "I just left you a month ago—no one could leave Storybrooke." And with that statement, it all made sense. It seemed Drizella's curse sent us further back in time than I originally thought. It sent us back to before he died. Shortly after I sent him away with Roland and Marian—at least who I thought was Marian.

"The question is why you and Roland are here. Where is Marian? You guys should be in New York together."

"I asked first."

"Another curse." I said.

"What?" Robin asked.

"For me, it's been years—I'm not the same person who you left at the town line. It was a month ago for you but it was years for me. Henry, he grew up in another realm and eventually I followed him over. And then we were cursed. And this time, we were sent back in time and to a land without magic." I explained. "So welcome to Hyperion Heights."

"Well," Robin stepped forward and cupped my chin. "You look just as beautiful."

I smiled. "Now back to my questions."

"Marian is in New York. She's been feeling a bit under the weather lately. But I didn't want Roland to feel cooped in that small apartment much longer so we decided to take a trip." Robin explained.

"To Seattle?" I asked. The trip had quite a bit of distance.

"Our little adventure." Robin looked down at Roland.

"So it's just you and Roland here?" I asked, wanting to confirm. The last thing I needed was the Zelena posing as Marian to walk in here.

"And looks like we're stuck here. Together." Robin adds, glancing at the door as the wind hits the windows and the snow starts to come down harder.

"Seems like it." I said. Though I knew I really shouldn't. I should find a way to get him back to Marian. He has to stay on the same path as he did before. And I would see that he does. But that didn't mean I couldn't take advantage of this. I have spent years missing him. I have missed Robin more than I could put to words. I never truly got to say goodbye to him or Roland properly. Zelena has shown me over the years that there are things I have taken for granted and I was not going to waste this; it seems I will be spending Christmas with someone special. "My apartment is upstairs. Would you guys like to come up?" I asked. In this storm its very unlikely people are going to want a shot of tequila. I might as well close up so we can enjoy ourselves.

"We'd love to." Robin said as I stepped out from behind the counter and then Roland ran over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Looks like someone has missed you."

"Well, I've missed you too." I said, chuckled a bit as I ruffled his hair. "And the same goes for you." I looked at Robin. He wouldn't know how much I've missed him.

* * *

I locked the door to the bar and put the closed sign up. Then I led Robin and Roland upstairs to my two bedroom apartment that was above the bar. "This is it." I said as I closed the door and I lit the fireplace.

"Using a match?" Robin asked.

"No magic." I said. "Land without magic. I won't be making any fireballs until the curse is broken." I added. "Unless we are talking shots. I make a ton of those every night."

"I prefer whiskey." Robin smirked.

"Well that I can work with." I said as I got three mugs out from the cabinets. I liked to make specialty drinks around this time. "Get comfortable. You guys can either take the couch or the other bedroom tonight. Up to you."

"Does someone else stay here?" Robin asked.

"Zelena and her daughter have been staying in the second room since she got back to town—"

"Zelena?" Robin asked. I looked at him for a moment but then realized he wouldn't have known. At this point in time for him, Zelena would be presumed dead.

"Long story. But in the recent years we've come to an understanding. She has changed and she has done well for herself in this curse. She has a fiancé and her daughter, though she is still trying to work things out. It's been a bit more complicated since I woke her up." I explained.

"Is that her?" Robin asked, pointing to a framed picture on the mantle. It was a photo of Zelena, her daughter, and me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Margot." Technically that wasn't a lie. That is her curse name. I didn't want to have to explain why her daughter is named after him. That would be all too complicated. Especially if he needed to return to Marian—or Zelena—later until I come for him in the timeline. He couldn't know about this.

"You guys seem happy." Robin commented.

"In a way." I said. Now that I had Zelena back in my life, it's been a bit easier. I have someone to talk to. It is especially hard with the Henry situation. "I like having my sister around. It makes this whole curse circumstance a bit easier." I said walking over and then took a picture frame. "That's Henry and his family. His wife Ella and his daughter, Lucy."

Robin shook his head.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just crazy being as I saw Henry a month ago. He was what? Twelve? Thirteen?" Robin stated. I chuckled slightly. "You are right about this being complicated."

"It's been a struggle. But I think one thing did come out of this curse." I said.

"And what is that?" Robin asked.

I took a step closer and then kissed him. He placed a hand on the back of my head as he took the kiss in. I took a breath once he released. I looked into his eyes for a moment and then stood against him, leaning into his body as he wraps his arms tightly around me. _I have missed him. _

"You've been without me for a long time." Robin spoke.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"I saw the look on your face when you saw me." Robin admitted and then kissed me on the lips. "I've missed you too." He added. "Though it's been a shorter time for me."

"I've missed you more than you'll ever know." I said before he started to kiss me again. I never thought I would be able to feel this again and knowing this may be the last chance I get, I was going to take advantage. I was going to hold onto this for as long as possible.

Roland then came running back in. He must have taken a look around. "Daddy! Regina!" He squealed and then threw his arms around us. It brought a smile to my face. "I've missed her. Can we spend Christmas here?"

"Yes." Robin answered and Roland's face lit up with excitement.

I crouch down in front of Roland. "I've missed you too little monkey." I said and he threw his arms around me, wrapping me into a tight hug. "Now about I make you a special Christmas drink?"

Roland cheered and I went back into the kitchen. I made Roland's drink first, knowing he probably liked the same thing Henry does. Hot chocolate with cinnamon. I decided to throw in a few marshmallows and then put a candy cane on the side. I then made a few adult drinks for Robin and I to enjoy. While I made them, Robin turned on the TV and turned off the lights. We didn't need it with the fire going. I brought the drinks over to the coffee table.

"Hot chocolate for Roland," I said, carefully handing him his drink. He smiled, gleefully. "And egg nog for you and me." I said handing one mug to Robin. And then taking the other one for myself. The three of us then got settled on the couch together under blankets. I then took a remote and turned on one of the Christmas movies that was playing.

"This is amazing. What's your secret?" Robin asked after taking a sip of the egg nog.

"A dash of a cinnamon and a shot of whiskey." I answered. It was the only way I could stand drinking egg nog; it needed the extra kick.

"Best I've ever had." Robin complimented before kissing me again.

After the movie ended, Roland fell asleep. I turned the TV off, but neither Robin nor I moved. We didn't want to risk waking him yet. We remained where we were. He kept his arm wrapped around me and snuggled in, laying my head against his chest. He ran his hand through my hair and then kissed my forehead after grabbing my hand. I felt content; first time in a long time. I watched out the window as the snow fell and in the fireplace as the flames crackled. It was beautiful. This almost felt like a dream. I felt extremely happy with being in his arms. I almost wish the holiday would never end, just so I wouldn't have to let him go. I could spend a life time in his arms. _Damn, our story was too short._ I was going to savor this for as long as possible and treasure it for the rest of my life.

"I'm going to miss you." Sometime later, I spoke.

"I am going to miss you too." Robin said. "But I will see you again?" He phrased it in a question.

"You will." I responded.

"How?" Robin asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out. And as long as you make the right choices, you will come back to me." I said. I couldn't tell him much else. And it _killed_ me. A part of me wished there was a way I could prevent his death somehow. I wish there was a way to save him so Roland wouldn't have to lose his father and I wouldn't have to lose my soulmate. But I knew there was no way to prevent it. What happened has to happen. He died to save me and I knew I couldn't alter the timeline; especially not moments like that.

"I love you, my queen." Robin said before he started to kiss me. "You know, Roland is a hard sleeper." He mentioned. "And if this is our last night for a while, we should make the most of it, my love." He said, giving me a look and I knew what that meant.

"You always did have the best plans for us." I said, smiling.

Robin got up and picked me up. He carried me to my bedroom and then placed me onto the bed. He locked the door. He then threw his shirt across the room and I smiled as he got onto the bed next to me. "Merry Christmas, Regina." He said. I glanced at the clock; it was after midnight.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

* * *

It had been a fun night. The best I had in a very long time. We probably could have had more of _that fun_ but I had a feeling Roland was the type of kid to get up early on Christmas no matter what. Henry was the same way as a child. The door was locked and we were quieter compared to some of the people in Storybrooke, but I would rather not be caught with his father that way. It just made me paranoid. I could hear Emma's voice. It reminded of me when she first came to Storybrooke and she found out about Sheriff Graham and me; and our _activities_. I would just savor what we did. Even though it could have been longer, it was unforgettable.

"That was amazing." I spoke.

"_You_ are." Robin replied before he gives me a kiss behind the ear.

"Best Christmas present ever." I said. It was one I would never forget and I would hold onto for a very long time.

"I have something else for you." Robin said and I was intrigued. I sat up, holding the sheets in front of chest as I sat up.

"How? You didn't know you were going to see me."

"I got it today. I saw it and I was reminded of you." Robin explained. "You'll have to wait until Roland gets up before you see it."

Roland got up a few hours later. We had put our clothes back on, cleaned up the sheets, and unlocked the door so he could come in. Even without there being tons of presents to open, Roland still came and jumped on our bed with the Christmas morning excitement.

"Merry Christmas, Roland." Robin and I said in unison.

Roland got us out of bed and I made a breakfast. There weren't presents since this wasn't planned but I could still make a breakfast fit for the morning. I made chocolate chip peppermint pancakes and some cups of hot chocolate.

"No egg nog?" Robin asks.

"Too early. But maybe later."

As Roland was eating, Robin handed me a box. It was a small box. I smiled slightly and then opened it. It was a necklace and the piece was a crown. I couldn't help but smile wider. "A piece fit for my queen." Robin said as he took it and then put it on me. I held my hair up and back so he could do so.

"It's beautiful." I commented.

"Like you."

"I love you." I said.

"And I love you." Robin replied.

"This has been the best Christmas I've had in a long time." I told him. I never thought I would get to spend one with him again. I have never been happier to be wrong.

I then felt my phone go off. It was Henry trying to skype me.

"Who's that?" Robin asked.

"My family." I said and then accepted the call to see Henry and Lucy.

"Hey Roni." Henry greeted. "Lucy really wanted to wish you happy holidays."

"Merry Christmas, Lucy." I chuckled slightly.

Lucy then seemed to notice Robin. "Who's that?"

"Someone special." I smiled and glanced at him. He was special; and so much more. "I'll tell you all about him when you get back."

"Glad you had a good Christmas, Roni." Henry said.

"Me too." I smiled. "It was the best."

* * *

**A/N: I managed to get this up before Christmas is officially over where I am. Regina and Robin are my absolute favorite. I hope everyone had a great Christmas. And for those who have work tomorrow like me, well, I hope this may extend the holiday happiness. **

**Please don't forget to review.**


End file.
